Think Twice
by DiamondRussia
Summary: Think twice before you fall in love. A love doomed from the start. She’s marrying the last man in the world he can charm her from. But this time, the choice is hers. HGSB. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**FYI: **This is only the prolouge, so sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer,I promise.

**Summery: **Think twice before you fall in love. A Romance/Tragedy about a love doomed from the start. She's marrying the last man in the world he can charm her from. This time, the choice is hers. HG/SB

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters in this story all belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling, except for the ones I make up myself, and my plot.

**Think Twice**

_When I see you standing in the mirror, I run,_

_Why is it that way?_

_Why am I with him?_

'_Are you taken?' I ask, and hold out a hand for you to take, to dance with, and to dance with me with. _

_Together, we would dance._

_We would dance to any beat, any song, any rhythm._

_Anything._

_We would dance till our shoes were shot. _

_Dance until our love was not love, but hate._

_Dance till our time was up._

_But I never hated you. I never will._

_Because will love you until I think twice._

00000

Sirius was cold.

For once in his life, he was a stone, as cold as a rock as the woman he loved danced with her love.

Which wasn't him, evidently.

He had kissed her goodbye not five months ago, her with tears streaming down her beautiful face. His porcelain doll. His angel.

But not anymore. Now she was his, and he was doing her wrong.

Every dance, every kiss seared Sirius's soul, his heart, his very being. Because he still loved her, and he had lost her to her best friend.

Typical, isn't it?

Guy finds his godson, girl falls in love with her best friend's/godson's godfather, godfather/guy gets the girl, guy loses girl, girl falls in love with best friend, guy loves girl, girl and best friend/godson get engaged.

And now he was alone, without the love of his life.

And his godson was marrying her.

Oh well, hope they both rot in hell.

He didn't really mean itthough. He was the one who was to blame for this mess, not Harry.

Defiantly not her.

Never her.

00000

**Five months ago**

"_Why?" Hermione shouts. "Why are you doing this Sirius? You still love me, you're just confused, don't let me go!"_

_Tears were streaming down her face. She was openly crying now, letting the world know how I shamed her. _

_How I didn't care about the feelings of a woman who loved me, of a woman so perfect I called her Porcelain Doll in private, when we were alone together, whenever no one was around to hear her cry out when I kissed her, or to moan when we did… other things._

"_You don't want me do go!" she cries out, and she tries to rush to my arms, but I catch her and hold her away from me. Protecting her, protecting me._

"_I'm too old for you; I'll die before we can ever be happy." I whisper to her and clung to her, one last time, one last sign that we were ever lovers._

"_Fine." She states and pulls away from me._

_Then she pulls me toward her and our lips meet for the last time._

_She picks up her bags and leaves me. The cold sleet blurs my vision, and I see her turn once to look at me for the last time, and I feel tears pouring down my face._

00000

A voice pulled me out of sulking about a lost love, and I almost spilled my drink.

"Sirius?"

It was her. Shit.

I turned around and put a smile on my face. I could never face her sad and angry again.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked coolly.

She smiled and my heart melted. Her smile was like water on a hot day, like the moon in the night sky.

Like the angel she was, soaring on a mission for peace.

"I was just wondering," She started tentatively, "I was wondering if you would like to dance with me, for this song."

She held out her hand, "I wouldn't think twice." I said softly, and I took it, leading her on to the dance floor.

_When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you…_

I danced and sang along with the music, because it was _our_ song, and it explained our twisted love, but the end came too soon.

…Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
When all is said and done

"Like us" I whispered to her, and I felt her shutter under our intertwined arms.

I pulled out of our embrace, and bowed.

"Goodbye, my dear Porcelain Doll, I wish you a happy marriage, but I must be going, I have something I need to attend to at home." I said stiffly, and walked out of the room, only stopping to bid farewell to Harry.

Hermione was left there, in the middle of the dance floor frozen in the same position that I left her.

My dear Porcelain Doll.

00000

**FYI:**

I have another story I'm writing, but I like this one better, I might take time off from one to write the other, vica versa.

YAY! I hope you liked it, and feel free to give reviews, even just an 'its good!' is nice. It's good to hear that my story is being read and appreciated!

3 Mercy

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead Heart + Dead Drunk Intoxicated

"Drink water, save beer," I choked out.

I was drunk. Three hours at a bar can do that to a person. Three hours. Three hours since I had seen her. Three hours since I heard her voice. Three hours since I had last held her. Three hours and counting.

I was dying, slowly, and she didn't know it.

My heart was dead. It is a stone now, and will never be real again without her. I was so stupid not to recognize the signs, since so many girls had fallen for me, I couldn't tell that I had fallen for her.

I should have stopped myself, but it was to tempting to have someone, to not be alone. To have someone to share with. To love. Love wrapped me around its finger, twisting me until I was the happiest that I have, and could, be. Intoxicating me with a young girl who was my godson's best friend.

I had been so blind to her, to us. Too blind to stop this from happening, too old to see, to even know what was happening.

As I stared at my empty shot glass, I remembered something that she had told me.

'_What do see?' she had asked me, smiling and holding up an empty glass. 'Something that us empty, so just waiting to be filled?'_

What my answer was then, I do not remember, and nor does it matter, but I know my answer now, now that she was forever lost to me.

My glass would be forever empty, and I held it up to the bartender so I could leave.

A hand reached out and stopped me.

"You're going to need that," a voice whispered in my ear, and my heart jumped.

What was wrong with me?

I was a forty-four or so year old in a twenty-four years olds' body. It had to be something with the veil, or so everyone thought.

I never really knew what or where I was when I was I there—to me it seemed that time had stopped.

Or was moving backwards.

It has something to do with time travel, Remus had said, and how time would never stop; just continue in a never-ending circle, in the "Real World" moving forwards, and in the "Veil World" moving backwards.

He continued on by telling us, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and me, that is, that time would move faster backwards in the veil to catch up with the past. Five years fast, if my reckoning is correct.

Which is why I came out of the veil at age twenty-four, instead of forty-eight. I was twenty years younger than I was four years before.

Now why I came out, no one knows. All we know is that I ended up at the end of what we have come to call the "Last Battle", in time to see Hermione send the killing curse at Voldomort with Harry's wand.

You see, the prophecy wasn't complete. No one had seen the complete prophesy, and no one really knew what it fully meant.

It had something to do with the brother of the Dark Lord's wand killing its sibling. It had nothing to do with who killed the Dark Lord, but with which wand they killed him with, which is why Hermione could destroy the one who caused so much pain in everyone's lives. It was her, the one who was least likely to lose her temper, the one who was more likely to plan the battle, rather than finish it. But, lo behold, it was her that ended it, and by watching her friends dying, lost her temper.

It had started when the Creevy brothers fell, two of the youngest participants in the battle, and her temper started to fray.

Although they were not the last to fall, they were the first. The Last War Children, as they called themselves, had started to die. They were the ones who had given the rest of the magical warriors so much hope, and they were the ones on the front lines, falling so fast, fading so quickly.

Lavender was next, screaming curses at the Death Eaters who were steadily approaching Ron, who was locking in a duel with Macnair, the man who was once the executioner of Buckbeak, who was currently leading the remaining Hippogriffs on an attack from the sky. She took down three of them before another hit her in the back.

Then it was the Patil twins, who were dueling Draco and Baise who were next. Pansy Parkinson attacked the two girls, and they followed their friend into the realm of the dead.

For Hermione, that was the last straw. Watching her friends die was one thing, but watching them die and doing nothing about it was another. For her, these two choices were not options.

From accounts of others, she went on a organized rampage, killing and injuring as many of the other side as she could get her hands on. I heard from one witch that she took down three giants and a werewolf, but people can exaggerate.

Whatever she did, people can tell. From then on, her eyes no longer held any innocence that she had as a student at Hogwarts. She had required a sense of steel in her aura, and was as straight backed as an iron rod.

Her hair had straightened out, by fright some say, and she had slimmed down. She was a rival beauty for all woman, and many hearts were broken in her dating process, of which there was none.

She was the angel of my dreams, and she was always happy. At least, that's what everyone thought.

No one knew the real Hermione, the one who screamed in the night, the one whose dreams were haunted with her dead friends. The one who feared the night so much, who was afraid of hurting the ones who loved her so much.

In the process of her mind, letting people know what was going on in her mind was not an option. In all of out eight-month relationship, I broke through that barrier and forced her to confront herself in a way that would hurt no one, and help her in a way that no one else could. I forced her to admit that she had a problem with hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, and told her she had to stop, to take a break. That was when she confronted him about he is feelings.

'_Why are you doing this?' _she had asked me during on of our nighttime talks, and I had turned away from her, my face burning like it never had know it could. It was then that I told her that I loved her, and it all went uphill from there.

But now was not time to dwell on the past. It was time for the future.

There is no going back in the game of time.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to the brilliance of the Bush Administration, we have school until June 21st. This means that my teachers are psychotic about grades and giving out new homework assignments and projects that you have to complete within a week of getting them. Another wonderful thing that the School Board wants us to do is this stupid thing that "tests our minds" like we're sixth graders and takes two weeks to complete called the WASL. Woo hoo. It's lame.

Since the nearing of end of the school year is, I have had less and less time to work on something with no deadlines, namely this. Hopefully when I leave the godforsaken school, I won't have half as much homework. Or at least for the summer, come school, I don't know what my schedule will be for my time to be able to write.

Thanks for reading!

3 Mercy


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: Hearts are for the Heartless**

00000

I turned around slowly, not believing what my ears were telling me, not wanting to believe it.

But, alas, my ears were wrong.

I saw Ginny Weasly standing there, frowning. I didn't know why. She looked so sad and so angry all at once. I had never seen her this way, not when her father had almost died, not when Harry and Hermione announced that they were getting married.

See, Ginny still loved Harry, and everyone other than the two concerned knew, or guessed that she still had feelings for him. He had left her to search for the Horcruxes, promising to return to her, and love her alone. But things had not gone according to plan. No, things had gone very wrong for the young Weasly.

Harry had finished Voldomort, and the world had been lifted of a heavy curse. She had gone to him, smiling, happy, and beautiful. He had left her sad, dark, and depressed. He had left her for a life of solitude.

He had left her for a life of nothing.

00000

I slumped in my chair. News that required me to drink more was not good news.

Especially when I already was drunk.

I motioned for the bartender to fill my glass instead of take it away, and pulled out a bar stool for the girl to sit down. She slipped into it and asked for a drink which she promptly got.

I raised my glass and clinked it with Ginny's, murmuring "cheers" softly.

Then I waited for her to continue telling me what it was.

"It's about Harry," she started, her voice quivering, and tears started to leak out of her eyes.

My back straightened and I turned my head sharply to face her, letting her know that she had my full attention, now that something was wrong.

Nothing was supposed to happen to Harry. No-thing. Nothing.

He was not supposed to be doing anything under the "Bad and Dangerous" category now that Voldomort was dead. He was supposed to be getting married to—

"Hermione!" I whispered urgently. "Is she alright? Is she hurt? Did Harry hurt her? Where—?" I was cut off by Ginny shaking her head.

"No, they're both going to be f-fine, I th-think, but," She stuttered, her whole body shuddering with silent sobs.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"They were using the motorcycle that you gave them. Something went wrong when they were riding it, we think that someone jinxed it." She took a deep breath and continued.

"It just disappeared from underneath them, no one knows why yet, and they fell. Hermione had minor injuries, but Harry, Harry… no one knows what's wrong with him, he won't talk to anyone , but I think that he knows who did it, but he won't tell. I'm so s-scared for him. I lo—" and then she stopped, and blushed a deep red. Some could say that she in denial, but I think that she didn't want to actually what she _really_ felt for Harry.

I stood up and grabbed her shoulders while she was sitting down.

"Listen to me Ginny, listen to me." I ask urgently, my thoughts now focused on the one I loved, and not the one who I _should_ be concerned about. "Where is she?"

"Grimmald Place," she choked out, tears now pouring down her face, the poster girl of distress. "She's alone right now, sleeping."

I let go of her and she stood up, and we started to walk toward the door together.

As we reached the place where we usually disapperated, I stopped her again.

"Now listen to me," I said quickly. "You go to Harry. Stay with him, and don't let the crazy medi-witches make him go to sleep. I'll go to Hermione, and stay with her until you two get home, or we decide to visit you. Understand me?" I asked, concern in my face, but my mind was thinking twice as fast.

When would she wake up? Was she already awake? Would she yell at me? The last time that I saw her, she was getting married, and I left in the middle of the party. Would she be mad at me?

I was jolted back to reality when Ginny patted me on the shoulder. "Good luck." She said softly, and disapperated.

I sighed, and then I too disappeared into the night. The only thing on my mind was how long it would take Harry to fall back in love with Ginny.

Because no love is as powerful as your first love.

00000

**Sorry for the short chapter, but thanks for reading…guess what's coming next. **

**You know you want to REVIEW!**

**Anyway, nothing much to report other than I have to take a lame target test…whatever the heck it's for…**

**3 Mercy**


End file.
